1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of trash receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of trash receptacles have heretofore been proposed for use in receiving flexible, collapsible trash liners and the like. A representative sample of the prior art is disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,034 issued to A. E. Lang; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,621 issued to W. Qak, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,012 issued to R. R. Walton et al, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,764 issued to R. C. Carlson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,026 issued to B. L. McGee, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,455 issued to W. Greenhalgh et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,778 issued to E. D. Martin.
A problem occurs when removing a flexible, collapsible trash liner from its trash receptacle in that a vacuum is created in the vacant space immediately below the departing flexible trash liner making it more difficult to remove the flexible, collapsible trash liner because the greater ambient air pressure holds the flexible, collapsible trash liner within the trash receptacle. An additional problem occurs when filling a flexible, collapsible trash liner which is mounted within a trash receptacle in that the air trapped between the flexible, collapsible trash liner and the interior walls of the trash receptacle prevents the flexible, collapsible trash liner from assuming a ready full configuration. The trash receptacle disclosed herein has been provided with a plurality of axially aligned and peripherily positioned hollow tubes which are interior to or part of (molded into) the upward vented trash receptacle's interior wall and through which ambient air is allowed to travel to reduce the vacuum created in the vacant space immediately below the flexible collapsible trash liner and thus reduce the total removal force required.
The positioning of the hollow conduit vent tubes internal to the exterior walls of the upward vented trash receptacle further permits unplanned leakage from the flexible, collapsible trash liner to be contained by the upward vented trash receptacle. Also, the hollow vented tubes in conjunction with the notched upper rim allow the air trapped between the flexible, collapsible trash liner and the upward vented trash receptacle interior wall to escape to the top opening of the receptacle and past the point where the flexible, collapsible trash liner is folded over the upper rim of the receptacle through the plurality of notches in the upper rim of the upward vented trash receptacle.